


from paris to stockholm

by nacreousdew (crystallizedcherry)



Category: SHINee, f(x)
Genre: F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 21:32:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13866420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/nacreousdew
Summary: Krystal tidak menjawab telepon dari Minho.





	from paris to stockholm

**Author's Note:**

> Hak kepemilikan grup SHINee dan f(x) serta properti yang terkait nama grup-grup tersebut adalah milik SM Entertainment, penulis mengakui tidak ada keuntungan materiil yang dihasilkan dari penulisan karya fiksi penggemar ini.

Minho mengakhiri telepon sebelum Krystal sempat mengangkatnya. Di bawah kaki-kaki Eiffel, ia mendongak, cahaya emas masuk ke matanya seperti semburat matahari pagi yang mendadak tinggi di cakrawala—tetapi kemudian, lama-kelamaan, terlihat mengabur seperti melihat seribu kunang-kunang yang jauh sekali.

Ia mengembuskan napas panjang, mengamati nama Krystal yang masih tampil di layarnya. Mungkin gadis itu sudah bersiap-siap meninggalkan Stockholm, atau berada di stasiun untuk mencari jalan menuju kota-kota lain.

Ia meninggalkan tempatnya berdiri seraya mengantongi ponselnya. Di sampingnya berlalu pasangan muda, mungkin masih SMA, si lelaki hampir menyenggol bahunya, Minho mengamati mereka sebentar melalui bahunya. Mereka tampak seperti dirinya tujuh tahun yang lalu (—bersama Krystal), dan rasanya hangat sekali. Sudah terlalu banyak pasang-surut antara ia dan Krystal sampai sekarang, tetapi mengingat hal-hal seperti itu masih membuatnya bahagia.

Lalu, ada banyak pasangan lain yang ia temui saat ia berkeliling sekitar Eiffel. Cinta di antara pasangan-pasangan itu bagaikan bermandikan cahaya emas Eiffel, begitu cerah dan menjanjikan. Asosiasi cinta dan Paris masih begitu kuat, sampai-sampai Minho sendiri berharap ia tidak perlu seperti mereka—tetapi di sinilah ia, masih menikmati waktu kosongnya di sekitaran Eiffel untuk mengharapkan Krystal bisa menghabiskan waktu di sini bersamanya, meski hanya melalui telepon.

Cinta dan asosiasi-asosiasinya kadang memuakkan. Minho tak bisa berkonsentrasi dengan baik karenanya.

Namun, siapalah dia, selain seorang pemuda yang juga menyukai wanitanya?

* * *

Krystal memberikan sedikit uang pada pemain musik jalanan itu, yang kemudian membungkuk pada Krystal dan mengucapkan kata terima kasih yang fasih dalam bahasa Inggris. Sejenak Krystal mengamati orang tua itu, yang warna jaket kurdoraynya sama persis seperti salah satu gedung di Prästgatan tepat di belakangnya. Krystal masih benar-benar merindukan musik, dan ia harap saat ia kembali ke Seoul nanti, ia bisa melepaskan rindunya barang sedikit.

Setelah mengangguk sebagai balasan, Krystal pun melanjutkan berjalan. Gamla stan masih terlihat seperti kota modern yang ia harapkan; keramaian, cahaya yang hangat, dan aroma Eropa yang ia sukai—meski kota itu secara harfiah adalah ‘kota tua’.

Ia tidak sadar ia telah membuat ponselnya dalam mode diam sampai ia mengambil benda itu untuk mengabari ibunya bahwa ia akan pulang lebih lambat dari Eropa, dan, ternyata,

ada tiga panggilan tak terjawab.

* * *

Lama-lama Minho memang bosan. Yang ia lihat sedari tadi adalah orang berpasang-pasangan, dan, memang, asosiasi kadang membuatnya muak.

Sebagian dari dirinya mengatai bahwa ia iri pada mereka semua, mungkin memang benar adanya.

Waktu-waktu di Paris tetap menyenangkan dihabiskan sendiri, pikirnya, dan ia pun memulai langkahnya untuk meninggalkan Eiffel. Ia ingin memuaskan diri di sepanjang Champs-Élysées saja untuk membuktikan bahwa keyakinannya benar.

Namun, belum selesai tiga langkahnya, ponselnya bergetar di saku.

“Halo?”

* * *

“Halo.” Krystal menyapa dengan lega. “Hei.”

* * *

Minho tersenyum lebar tanpa ia sadari. “Soojung.”

“Ya. Sedang di Paris, eh?”

“Baru tiba tadi pagi.” Minho memandang kembali Eiffel. “Eiffel sedang indah sekali malam ini.”

“Kurasa menara itu tetap terlihat sama setiap hari sejak beberapa dekade yang lalu.” Krystal lantas tertawa kecil. “Tapi aku tetap ingin melihatnya.”

Minho lalu mengubah mode panggilan menjadi panggilan tatap muka. Ia melambaikan tangan, dan ia melihat gedung-gedung antik di belakang Krystal. Sementara itu Krystal tak langsung menatap matanya, ia mengamati sebagian kecil Eiffel yang menyala di belakang Minho.

“Ya, memang tetap sama. Tetap cantik,” gumam Krystal.

Dan Minho pun terdiam, masih mengamati, masih mengagumi—dan ia pun menyerah pada makna _asosiasi_.

Paris memang membuatnya jatuh cinta lagi dan lagi.

**end.**

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: gamla stan; ‘kota tua’ di stockholm, swedia.


End file.
